Broken Hearts
by PinkCorsage
Summary: Our favorite Ghost Whisperer Melinda Gordon is dealing with a couple of ghosts who are lost and confused searching for answers. Along the way, she finds out she is 7 weeks pregnant with Jim's child.   I can't write a fuller summary, look inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Whisperer or the characters.**

**This story takes place around season 3-4, with details from season 5. Andrea is still alive, Professor Rick Payne doesn't leave for a sabbatical, and Eli James is present. As for Delia, while she annoys me, I may have her pop in and out of the story but she is not a main character.**

**As for the story line it will follow as in the series with the changes I've made in this story [meaning: Andrea doesn't die, Melinda still meets Delia and Ned, Rick Payne stays, Eli James does get his ghostly gift, but there will be no Sam Lucas.]**

**This is my first fanfiction in this area, so it probably won't be perfect, but I will try to keep everything clear.**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy the reading :)**

* * *

><p><em>Our favorite Ghost Whisperer Melinda Gordon is dealing with a couple of ghosts who are lost and confused searching for answers. Along the way, she finds out she is 7 weeks pregnant with Jim's child. Follow her as she deals with the ghosts, her pregnancy and the future of both her and Jim of course joining her are our favorite side kicks. [note: no one dies, only happy fanfiction]<em>

* * *

><p>Broken Hearts<p>

"Jim, Jim, are you awake?" Melinda whispered in the dark to the sleeping form of her husband. A grunt was heard before he turned over onto his side.  
>"Jim, Jim." Jim continued sleeping until he felt a slight squeeze on his crotch.<p>

"Mmm. I'm up." Jim rolled onto his back looking at Melinda sleepily.

"I felt a flutter."

"A flutter, like a"

"Yes, I think I'm pregnant."

"Really? I can't believe it, I'm so, I love you." Jim pulled Melinda into his arms and kissed her.

"Can we get a pregnancy test?"

"Mel, it's four in the morning, I don't know what place would be open?"

"Walgreens?"

"Maybe."

"Please Jim, I have to know. We've been trying for 6 months now, it's driving me nuts if I have to wait until morning."

"Okay, I'm getting dressed."

"thank you!" Melinda smiled cutely at him before exiting the bed.

"On the other hand." Jim noted suggestively as he noted Melinda's shapely form in her negligee which was quite short as it was summer time.

**-melinda and jim-**

_My name is Melinda Gordon. I'm married, I live in a small town, and I own an antique shop. I might be just like you except that from the time I was a little girl I knew I could talk to the dead. 'Earthbound spirits' my grandmother called them. They're stuck here because they have unfinished business with the living and they come to me for help. In order to tell you my story, I have to tell you theirs._

"Good Morning!" Melinda chirped cheerfully as she entered her shop _Same As It Never Was Antiques_.

"You are too happy for it being this early in the morning," Her friend Andrea said glancing up at the glowing Melinda.

"Oh, it's just a good day, that's all."

"Oh, pray tell."

"Well, you know how Jim and I have been trying for a baby right?"

"Oh my God, you're pregnant!" Andrea shouted jumping up and down.

"Yes! I took one this morning! I've made an appointment to see how far along I am." Melinda squealed as the two jumped up and down hugging each other like little school girls on the playground.

"I'm so happy for you Melinda, aww I want a baby!" The two were so happy and enamored with baby talk they didn't even hear the first customer come in.

"I guess this is at a bad time?" Professor Rick Payne entered the shop, mainly he just wanted to see Melinda's pretty face and equally gorgeous body but when he noted the commotion he was suddenly more interested in what was going on rather than just Melinda.

"Oh hi Professor Payne," Andrea said as she smoothed down her hair from the bouncing it had just endured.

"You can call me Rick, Andrea, when I'm out of classes I go by Rick."

"Okay, Rick."

"What's up?" Melinda asked as she

"I just wanted to know if you lovely ladies would like to go to lunch later on today?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can't, I promised Jim I'd meet him for lunch."

"Oh, well."

"But Andrea would love to go, she loves Anthropology!" Melinda said nudging Andrea's foot.

"Yes, I do, I don't know what I'd do without all of my anthropology books."

"Okay, then I'll come back around 12 or so?" Rick said.

"That works! See you later." Melinda smiled and waved as Rick walked outside a little confused.

"Okay, why did you want me to go to lunch with him? I mean he's nice and everything but I hardly know the guy, he's your friend when you guys do your ghost hunt things."

"He needs a friend and since I can't go, I thought it may be nice for him to make new friends."

"Well, I don't know if we're going to have much to talk about but I'll go for you."

"Thank you, I'd go, but"

"But you promised to go to lunch with Jim, I know, man I wish I had a husband like Jim."

"Don't worry you will soon. I was really lucky with Jim."

"Yeah, you were!"

_She was in a car was racing down the road, too quickly, there was a light coming up ahead. The car wouldn't stop, the speedometer read 60 miles an hour. This was too fast, the turn was coming too quickly, she tried to stomp on the brake but the car wasn't slowing. She was rapidly increasing rather than slowing down, she closed her eyes and-_

"Melinda, Melinda!" Melinda shook her head as she turned around and noticed she never left the shop.

"Are you okay? You seemed to be really lost." Andrea touched her friend in concern.

"I think I just witnessed someone driving off a cliff."

"A cliff? There aren't any cliffs nearby."

"I know, I'll have to find out." The vision left as soon as it had appeared and now the lightbulb clicked in her brain.

"Oh now you don't, we have work, and besides you have a lunch with Jim none of this ghost stuff right now." Andrea knew whenever the light bulb went on it was hard to stop Melinda from thinking of anything else.

**-melinda and jim-**

"How's work so far?" Melinda asked Jim as they were waiting in the doctor's office a couple of days later.

"Busy, but nothing we can't handle."

"I missed you this morning."

"Yeah I had to cover for Tim, he's been pretty preoccupied with something else, what I have no idea."

"Well I'll have to kick his butt soon if he doesn't stop playing hooky." Melinda joked as she swung her feet.

"Nervous huh?"

"Yes, I can't believe we're just sitting here, how long does it take for a doctor to come in and give me my results?"

"Apparently quite some time. I am now an expert how 'What Women Really Mean.'"

"Oh, what does this mean? I wish the doctor would hurry the hel-lo Dr. Anderson!" Melinda finished as she saw the kind face of her doctor poke his head in.

"Hey Melinda, Jim, I'm so sorry it took so long, busy day! Good news, you are indeed pregnant. You're about 7 weeks along, congratulations."

"Oh Jim!" Melinda threw her arms around Jim.

"Thanks Doc, should she avoid certain things, such as running around all hours of the night, or driving all over the place?" Jim asked pointedly.

"For now, you can continue doing what you normally do on a daily basis but as time goes on, you will have to be more careful. Remember, you're taking care of two now, you and the baby so just think about what things you may have normally done and may not be able to do now, but it shouldn't hinder you too much now."

"Thanks, Dr. Anderson." Melinda got back into her regular clothes.

"We're going to have a baby!"

"Mel, you promise me you'll be careful? I know your ghost duties are very important to you, but he's right it's not just you anymore, you have to be careful for our babies sake."

"I will, I promise." Jim kissed Melinda on the lips before squeezing her hands.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_She was rapidly increasing rather than slowing down, she closed her eyes and felt the car lift up as the ground disappeared underneath. She was falling. She tried to undo her seatbelt but it was jammed. No she didn't want to die like this, it wasn't supposed to be like this, it was too soon, she didn't have everything in order._

"Earth to Mel? Did you see a ghost?"

"No, a vision, the same one I saw with Andrea a couple of days ago."

"Oh wow, must have been a violent one, you had a look of terror on your face."

"Yeah, it was, whoever the person was died when they drove off of a cliff."

"That's horrible."

"I know, I just wish I could help him or her."

"Don't worry I know you will." Jim kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I have to go back to work, I wish I could stay longer, I'm sorry, I love you, I'll see you later tonight."

"Thank you, I love you."

**-melinda and jim-**

"So this ghost, you don't know who it is yet, but you're having visions of a car crash?" Rick was walking back and forth fixing things.

"By the way, I'm sorry about the mess, for some reason my office is always being rearranged lately."

"Oh, well that's odd, perhaps you have a ghost changing it for you.

"Oh, well if that's the case, I wonder who it could be?"

"We'll soon find out. I'm sure we will, if you do have a ghost, they always appear."

"But back to the car, do you remember your vision?"

"Yeah, I can't tell where the road is, or when it happened, all I get every single time is driving the car and then crashing now."

"What else do you see?"

"The speedometer reads at 60 every time, but it seems like at times the car is going faster or slower. I can't tell where I am, or even the make of the car."

"Do you think this ghost is a random one? Or is attached to you?"

"I don't know yet, I guess when it shows up more I'll have a better idea."

"Well I hope it comes soon, it's got to be tiring constantly dying in a car crash."

"Yeah, it can be."

_She was rapidly increasing rather than slowing down, she closed her eyes and felt the car lift up as the ground disappeared underneath. She was falling. She tried to undo her seatbelt but it was jammed. No she didn't want to die like this, it wasn't supposed to be like this, it was too soon, she didn't have everything in order. She felt the car hit the water. She was sinking. She began to bang on the window to try to break out. She dug in her purse and pulled out something heavy, but she couldn't identify what it was. She smashed it against the window and all of a sudden all of the water began rushing in. She couldn't breathe, she felt the water filling her lungs. She saw her reflection. A wavy redhead with green eyes stared back at her._

"I saw her face! I don't know who she is, but at least we have a face. She's a redhead, wavy hair and green eyes."

"Has anyone died recently around you?"

"That's my question, Rick." Melinda laughed as the two rushed to the computer in his office.

"That's her! Emma Frost. Oh, when she died she left a husband and a son."

"She was only 25 years old? Married to a 40 year old, man that's kind of old?"

"Don't judge, it's a 15 year difference, besides I can see why, he's kind of good looking."

"You find scruffy attractive? Perhaps I should go scruffy."

"No, that would look odd stay clean shaven for now."

"Okay, that solves that problem. So what are we going to do about Emma Frost?"

"What we always do, find the family and try to make them understand."

* * *

><p><strong>note: I do not live in New York, so sadly I don't know any of the places that Melinda is always running off to in the series, so I will not be specifying the places I'll mention the name of the resident. I only know Grandview where Melinda's shop is.<strong>

**note 2: This story will span throughout Melinda's pregnancy to the birth of her child**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Hearts 2**

* * *

><p>Melinda felt the soft touch of a hand sliding up and down her thigh pushing the night gown out upwards.<p>

"Well hello, mister." She turned slightly on her side as Jim's hand continued it's path.

"You know, you're so pretty in the morning, your hair all tousled up, and the just woken up look on your face."

"How did I get so lucky to meet you? You're the only one who ever thinks I look beautiful in the morning."

"That's because you are." Jim placed his hand firmly on Melinda's still smooth stomach. "And in 7 months we'll have a beautiful baby boy or girl."

"I think it's a girl."

"What makes you think that?"

"I just feel like it's a girl." Melinda answered shrugging her shoulders.

"We'll see."

"You need to help me, I don't know where I am, I need to find my family. Where are they?" Melinda turned and saw the very drenched form of Emma Frost standing in front of her. Her red hair hung limply around her face, her clothes clinging to her freezing form.

"Emma, can you tell me more about how you died?"

"I don't remember, I was in a car, and then I remember waking up and being lost."

"I can't find your family, I've been looking for an address for your husband and son."

"We were unlisted. They live here in Grandview."

"Can you at least give me something more than that, I don't even have an idea where you used to live?"

Before Melinda could say anything else Emma was gone.

"Would it be wrong of me to ask the ghosts to at least stay out of the bedroom, maybe convene in the living room, but the bedroom?"

"I wish I could, but they seem to appear whenever and wherever they please."

"You're not kidding me." _Ring, ring, ring. _

"Don't answer it," Jim said as he leaned over Melinda to grab her phone.

"Melinda I know you're home, both you and Jim's cars are still here! You can't avoid me, I know you just ignored my call, but it's 11.00 on a Saturday, people are up now. " Rick's voice called up through the window even though he was standing at their front door waiting to be let in. Melinda immediately jumped out of the bed rushing to the front door.

"You know, you can't keep coming by like this and shouting the neighbors will think I only have crazy people for friends." Melinda said yanking Rick inside the house before too many neighbors started to poke their heads out.

"Um, you talk to ghosts how can I be crazy?"

"I don't go to people's doors and shout on their stoop every weekend."

"You do have a point there, anyway I was calling because I have more information on Emma Frost and her family but since someone didn't pick up I came by instead."

"This couldn't have waited until maybe Monday?"

"Nooo, here look at this, where is your computer? Okay good." Rick sat down and began opening a file from his jump drive.

"It took me a long time to find this, so you better be appreciative. I couldn't find anything on Emma at first. It's almost as if she didn't exist, until I started entering dates of when she may be in high school and college and viola, Emma Frost in college our first picture, look at her, do you see how gorgeous she was?"

"You came over to show me how gorgeous she used to look like?"

"No, not just that, but she was, you have to admit that. Anyway, this was Emma a couple of months before she died."

"Oh my god, she looks 10 years older! What happened? Bad sun exposure?"

"Get this, her husband? Dennis Frost, he's a plastic surgeon at Mercy Hospital. I did some poking around and researching and of course I made it sound like I was a doctor, so I hope I don't get arrested for it."

"Wait, you posed as a doctor? That has to be ilegal on so many levels." Jim asked only hearing the last part of their conversation.

"Well, I had to, otherwise how else would I have found any more information on Emma? But that's not the point, the point is, she had cancer, she was dying, so maybe she offed herself to not have to die a painful death!" Rick was practically shouting with happiness at his ingenuity.

"I don't see how driving off a cliff is not painful ." Jim pointed out.

"Well of course you don't, you're not dying but if you were dying of cancer-"

"Anything is better than having chemo treatment to prolong death. Did the husband know?" Melinda finished for Rick.

"That sounds awful, do we know anymore about this Emma Frost?" Jim asked sitting down next to Rick looking at the screen.

"Well from what I gathered, no, he just thinks she drove off of a cliff."

"Wait, is this her husband?" Jim asked pointing at the man standing next to Emma.

"Yeah, Dennis Frost, the plastic surgeon and surviving son Javier Frost. Who names their kid Javier?"

"Don't be rude, I'm sure it has an important meaning to them, give the poor family a rest, they just lost their mother/wife." Melinda shook her head in disappointment, 'Ricks always making remarks about other people.' She thought to herself.

"Okay, I will then."

"So you're going to find more about the husband and son?" Jim asked a little sad that their morning would probably now be preoccupied with ghost hunting rather than relaxing in bed.

"Not right now, I'll do it a little later, I have some thing around the house to do."

"Really? Don't you want to find the family now?" Rick's face showed confusion, Melinda always wanted to find the family after getting the info, this was unlike her.

"No, Rick, I'll meet up with you later."

"Okay, well just call me, I guess, since you'll probably ignore my calls." Melinda politely pushed Rick outside of the doorway before shutting the front door.

"You have to do something around the house?" Jim asked with a look on his face.

"No, I have someone to do." Melinda winked as she made a come hither signal to Jim.

"Oh well in that case," Jim said quickly following Melinda up the stairs ripping off his shirt in the process.

**-melinda and jim- **

"Okay, so I found where Dennis Frost works, he works at Mercy Hospital. Would it be okay, if I left early to go meet with him." Melinda had finished retelling Andrea the information she found out yesterday.

"Yeah, that's totally fine, you always cover for me.

"You can't go to Mercy Hospital."

"Why not?"

"Is that Emma chick?" Andrea asked looking around trying to guess where Emma may be standing.

"Yeah, it's Emma."

"You can't go, if you do he'll find out."

"Who will? Your husband? Someone else?"

"You can't go there, just find my family, but don't go to Mercy Hospital."

"Your husband works there, that's why I planned on going."

"No, you can't."

"If you could just tell me why."

_A man and a woman were sitting down on a couch hugging each other when another man walks in. "What's going on here? I should have realized something was up, Emma, always sneaking around, coming home late, making up excuses. I should have known you were having an affair with another man. Jake Reeves, no less, is it because he's a surgeon?" _

_"No, Dennis, it's now what you think, he's just helping me." _

_"Oh, helping you take your shirt off?" _

_"Look, Dennis, you have my full respect, your wife asked for my help and I gave it to her, she needed to show me something, trust me that's it." _

_"A likely story, get the hell out of my house!" _

_"Mommy? Daddy?" A small boy clutching a stuffed tiger appeared from the hallway. _

_"Oh, Javier, come here to Mommy." The little boy dashed over to his mother clutching on to her for dear life. _

_"Mommy, why is Daddy so mad?" _

_"Daddy's just working, come on I'll bring you back to bed." The woman and boy left leaving the two men below. _

"You were having an affair?" Melinda crestfallen, the most recent vision breaking her image of the perfect family she thought Emma had.

"No, but my husband thinks I was, and bringing me up to him, will only make him mad, especially at his place of work."

"Was the other man a doctor?"

"Yes, Dr. Reeves, he was helping me. I can't tell you why, but please don't go to Mercy Hospital for Dennis, it's been so hard, my death, reminding him of it anymore will be too hard."

"Okay, for now, I won't but I can't promise you that I won't go. To find peace, we have to find out what really happened."

"I don't remember enough, but you can't see my husband, not yet." And with that, Emma was gone.

"I'm guessing she said don't see her husband?" Andrea asked.

"Yeah. I guess I'm back to square one for now."

"Wait didn't she give a name though? Dr. Reeves? Who's that?"

"You're right." Melinda rushed over to her computer and typed in Dr. Reeves + Mercy Hospital on the Penthius search engine.

"Here! Dr. Jake Reeves, plastic surgeon like Dennis Frost, but why would she go to a plastic surgeon, she had cancer."

"She had cancer and she was checking out PS's? That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does, Dr. Reeves wasn't an oncologist, but he knew a very good oncologist, Dr. Bishop, he must have been helping her with her treatments."

"How did you find that out?" Andrea asked peering over at the screen.

"Right here, in this photo, the caption told me, "Dr. Jake Reeves and Dr. Jeremy Bishop."

"Hmm, Jeremy Bishop….well let's see what kind of resume you have on you." Andrea said as clicked his doctor link.

"Oh, wow a skilled surgeon. Over 500 surgery in the past 3 years. That's impressive."

"Okay, well I will meet this Dr. Bishop tomorrow."

"I thought you wanted to go by today?"

"Well, I did, but it can wait, I have some plans to do."

"Like?"

"Just something for Jim."

"One day, you and Jim should stop being so cute one day, and be boring like the rest of us." Melinda giggled at the joke as she left the shop.

She had set up the dinner table, with candles and some soft music and she was ready for Jim to come home, but she didn't even hear him.

"Do you realize how much I love you?" Melinda turned around to see Jim standing there watching her set the table.

"Yes, I do." Melinda looked at him with her eyes tearing up slightly. Anytime Jim went out of his way to do something special always made her realize how lucky she was.

"I'm so lucky."

"Hey don't cry, I'm lucky to. The night we met during that fire, I thought I saw an angel."

"Don't lie, an angel?"

"Yeah, you were the prettiest woman I'd ever seen." Jim led Melinda towards the bedroom as they both thought back to that fateful night.

_"No reason to panic, the interior inside collapsed. There's no fire so don't panic. Just keep moving." Jim was hustling a man and a woman along with Melinda out of the building but in the hustle and bustle Melinda's slipper fell off her foot right at the bottom of the stairs._

_"Oh, my slipper." She turned to reach for it, but Jim grabbed her and the slipper and forced her to go across the street with one bare foot._

_"I can walk on my own just fine, thank you."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Hey!" Melinda said as she was shoved rudely across the street onto the side walk._

_"You're welcome." Jim said throwing her slipper on the ground._

_"Im really sorry to bother you, but there's a man trapped inside." Melinda moved under the tape to get to Jim, when he stopped her quickly._

_"Excuse me ma'am your supposed to be behind the barricade." Immediately Jim began to push her back._

_"But there's a man trapped inside." She said pointing her arm towards the stairwell."_

_"No there isn't we got everybody outside." Jim said confidently._

_"Please believe me." Melinda's face conveyed worry that he wouldn't._

_It was raining badly, and Melinda was trying to use her red umbrella but it wouldn't work, and finally it opened only to turn inside out. She didn't see the firetruck passing and slowing down as Jim jumped off to meet her catching her umbrellla before it blew away._

_"Sorry, oh I'm sorry." Melidna blubbered all over not realizing who her umbrella was hitting._

_"You remember me?" Jim looked at her as he caught her umbrella._

_"Yeah, you threw my slipper at me." Melinda said feeling the rain soaking her pores._

_"Tossed." Jim corrected. " I tossed it at you, there's a difference. Let me see if I can fix this. There's a trick to it." Jim started fiddling with the umbrella as Melinda vainly attempted to cover her hair with her hands._

_"Yeah."_

_"That's not it." Jim said as he began lowering the umbrella._

_"I hope you're better at putting out fires." Melinda said as she realized trying to cover her hair with her hands was useless._

_"I'll buy you a new one." Jim threw the umbrella into a garbage can._

_"Don't worry about it." Melinda said as she started to move away._

_"I'm Jim, Jim Clancy." Jim stuck his hand out and in response Melinda said, "Melinda Gordon."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"I have to-" Melinda began to say she had to go somewhere else, but Jim interrupted her._

_"Where you headed?"_

_"Uh, now, to get an umbrella." Melinda barely turned as she started to walk away._

_"Right." Jim couldn't get over the fact on how beautiful she was even in the pouring rain, her hair was all tussled and wet._

_"Produce, my apartment is full of soot so,"_

_"I don't know about you, but I'm starved." Jim was attempting to prevent Melinda from leaving afraid he may not see her again._

_"Well good luck with that."_

_"Hey let me buy you a late dinner. I know a place."_

_"What place?" Melinda said looking around at all of the people attempting to run out of the rain. She smiled as she saw Jim get closer and walk nearer to her._

_"Ever heard of the umbrella room?"_

_"No." Melinda said with a slight confused look on her face._

_"Come on." He said with a shake of his head, the rain began pouring down and Jim lifted his coat to help cover her._  
><em>"Welcome to the umbrella room.'"<em>

_"Well you've got class I'll give you that." Melinda said as she noticed it was just a regular hot dog stand._

_"Anybody can take you to Sardi's. Thanks boss. You won't find this kind of food there." Jim said as he took the hot dog._

_"One can hope"_

_"Do you live close by?"_

_"Yeah. Well near, west 90th."_

_"That's the upper west side." Melinda said giggling "This is the east village. that's not close at all."_

_"I was never any good with a compass." Oh you got a little, on your lip." Jim wiped away the mustard on her lip._

_"What?" Jim couldn't help staring at Melinda._

_"Nothing, I know. You were pretty sure that guy was in the apartment._

_"Lucky guess." Melinda said shrugging her shoulders._

_"No, you knew. You were sure, I've been thinking about it all night, how did you know?" Melinda began feeling slightly uncomfortable._

_"You know what? I have to go home."_

_"You know I hate secrets,, so how did you know?" Melinda smiled at him as she began to walk away. She stopped to look at him with a slight smile on her face._

_"Maybe someday I'll tell you." He watched her leaving pondering what she may have meant._

"You mean the world to me, Melinda, you always have and always will." Jim strategically placed his hand on her stomach as he kissed her.

"I love you too, Jim. We are the luckiest people and soon our children will be."

"I guess I didn't make a very good first impression huh?"

"But you made up for it the next time." Melinda cuddled against Jim.

"That's good."

"Tomorrow I'm meeting Dr. Bishop to find out more on Emma's condition."

"Okay, just be careful, you've got three people to worry about now."

"I'm having twins, not triplets." Melinda said confused.

"I mean you too." Jim kissed Melinda on the nose.

**-melinda and jim**-

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late, lots of cases today. So how can I help you, -?"

"Melinda, Melinda Gordon. I came in to talk about Emma Frost." Dr. Bishop's face dropped immediately upon hearing Emma's name.

"What brings you here to talk about her? Is it her husband? Are you a friend?"

"Sort of yes, she lead me to you."

"Do you have cancer is that why you're here?"

"No, at least not that I know of. I was curious on why she kept her cancer a secret from her husband."

"That's not a question you should be asking me, you should be asking her Dr. Reeves."

"Is Dr. Reeves another oncologist?" Melinda asked playing dumb.

"No, but he'll have the answers you're looking for. Well, it was nice meeting you Melinda, have a good day." Dr. Bishop stood up and politely showed Melinda out of the office.

"So what did you get from Dr. Bishop?" Rick impatiently asked later that afternoon.

"Nothing, really he directed me to Dr. Reeves."

"Which we already knew." Rick said sipping his coffee.

"Maybe you could come with me to meet Dr. Reeves, since my last visit didn't go so well."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just act like you're a concerned friend and I want plastic surgery okay?"

"But you don't need it."

"I know but Dr. Reeves is also a plastic surgeon so it may be easier going that route."

"Okay." Rick said resigning himself to the next task.

"Hi, Melinda right?" A handsome doctor came into the room behind Melinda and Rick where they had been waiting for Dr. Reeves.

"Yes, hi Dr. Reeves, this is my friend Rick Payne, we, well me, I'm here today to talk about potentially have some plastic surgery done."

"Okay, and why do you want plastic surgery done?"

"To enhance?" Melinda said giggling nervously.

"Okay, and where do you want it done?"

"Well, you know I think I would really like to enhance my breasts, I don't think they are big enough." Melinda felt stupid asking for something she didn't want enhanced at all, but she felt it was the only way to open up the pathway to Emma.

"Okay, well from what I can tell your breasts look perfectly fine, but it's up to the patient on that decision, if you feel augmentation is the right choice for you by all means that's what we do."

"Great, I was wondering, a friend of mine mentioned that Emma Frost was a patient of yours? Did she have work done?"

"Emma Frost? What makes you think that?"

"Oh, well my friend made it seem like that." Melinda said nudging Rick to help her out.

"Yes, and she also mentioned that she didn't want anyone to know, so Melinda here was just confused on why someone would be worried with a doctor like you, I mean you have a big resume." Rick said lamely.

"Look, I don't know if you are really here for a breast augmentation or what, but Emma Frost is none of your business and I'm going to ask that you leave."

"That was a waste of time," Rick commented as the two exited Mercy Hospital.

"Well, I had to see if either of the doctors would have helped, but they just shut up the moment I mentioned her, I wonder why."

"Perhaps, patient-doctor confidentiality?"

"Yes, but I can't go to the husband, Emma said I should wait."

"I'm thinking now is the time." Melinda and Rick parted their ways, him back the university and Melinda back to her shop.

"Oh, good you're here!" Andrea said practically flying across to Melinda the moment she entered the room.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"There's someone to see you." Andrea nodded over to the man who currently had his back towards Melinda. When he turned around, she realized Dennis Frost was standing in front of her, and he wasn't looking very happy at all.

* * *

><p><strong>note 1: I am not a doctor, but I've had a friend who at 8 weeks showed only one baby, and then later on, showed twins, so it may or may not be completely plausible.<strong>

**note 2: I really love the episode where they meet, season 2 episode 8 The Night we Met, which is why I put it in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Hearts 3

* * *

><p>"Why are you asking questions about my wife? What is she to you? I know all of her friends, and she never once mentioned a Melinda Gordon." Dennis Frost may have seemed nice and kind in all of the photos Melinda had seen of him, but he certainly was scaring her with his temper.<p>

"She may not have mentioned me, but I am just a concerned friend."

"Why are you dragging the past up?"

"I just want to help."

"You can help, by leaving us alone. The past is in the past, and that's where it should stay!" Dennis left the shop slamming the door after him.

"What a nice guy." Andrea said sarcastically as she went in the back to inventory some more things.

"I told you not to talk to him! Look how mad he is, now he'll never believe anything you say!" Emma had appeared this time, she was dry but still had a nasty gash in her forehead that had been hidden by her hair.

"You want me to help you, the only way I can is talking to the people you knew."

"But why Dennis, this is already painful enough for him. I just died!"

"No, Emma you've been dead for a couple of months. Don't you remember? You killed yourself in a car crash."

"I didn't kill myself."

"The coroner's report, said while there wasn't any proof of foul play, there wasn't another car. You must have driven off the cliff."

"I don't remember. All I remember is waking up and being cold."

"Try to remember, you showed me a vision last time where your husband thought you were cheating on him with Dr. Reeves. Dr. Reeves was another plastic surgeon who knew Dr. Bishop. Were you and Dr. Reeves friends?"

"Yes, Jake, Dr. Reeves, and I were friends. We met through Dennis. I never thought of him like that though. I hadn't been feeling well for awhile, and I didn't want to tell Dennis, he always thought I was a worry wart. I never thought it could be cancer though, even though cancer was hereditary in my family. When I found out, I was so worried on what would happen that I immediately began plans on the future. You need to talk to Dennis."

"I thought you didn't want me to talk to him?"

"Well now that he's found out you've been talking to the other doctors, you may as well try to help now. Perhaps you should bring some back up." Emma mentioned before she disappeared.

"You want me to go with you to a crazy man's house, and possibly get knocked out? No, I will not do that. Self preservation."

"You owe me Eli, without me you would be in a nut house."

"I'd rather be in a nut house safe, than shot by a crazy man."

"You'll be fine."

"Why can't Rick go with you."

"Rick isn't a professor in psychology, you are, I really need some empathy here."

"Okay, but if I see any signs of a gun, I'm gone. How did you get his address anyway?"

"Jim has friends that owe him favors."

"Oh, _Jim has friends that owe him favors_." Eli said mocking Melinda.

"Hey, maybe I should let him shoot you."

"No, no no." The drive over was relatively quick, Emma lived near Rockland University.

A handsome boy was standing on the porch playing with his toys when he saw Melinda and Eli walk up the steps. He had always been told by his mother never talk to strangers, but this woman looked so kind.

"Hi, my name is Melinda Gordon, and this is my friend Eli James. Is your dad home?"

"Daddy's in the back."

"Who are you talking to Javier?" Dennis Frost came through the front door and saw Melinda and Eli standing there.

"Oh it's you, come on Javier, go inside for right now." The little boy collected his toys up and ran inside giving a small smile to Melinda.

"And again, what are you doing here?"

"Look, Mr. Frost I just wanted to talk to you about your wife Emma."

"Are you married, Ms. Gordon?"

"Yes, I am."

"Has anyone close to you died?"

"Yes, my grandmother."

"Then I think you would understand why I do not want to talk to a stranger about my wife."

"I just want to help, I know this is going to sound strange, but your wife she gave me a message." Dennis turned around slightly.

"A message?"

"Yes, that she loved you and that she didn't kill herself."

"I knew that, jeez, I can't believe I thought it was something more."

"Your wife's spirit is still here and she can't cross over until you talk with her."

"Look lady, I don't know what drugs you're on, or what you're smoking, or what your selling, but I'm not buying, you need help." With that Dennis slammed the door.

"Is it me, or is that guy really mean?"

"He's just hurt and confused. Come on, we can try again tomorrow."

"Can you go by yourself?" Eli asked sheepishly.

"I guess I can, it'd be nice if you could come too."

"I guess so."

Dennis was sitting in his house looking at all of the photos he had of his wife. They were so happy, she absolutely loved him. The photos wanted to make him cry, why would fate do this to him, they had planned on growing old together, raising their son and maybe seeing him have children. He remembered one of the last conversations they had.

_"I will always love you Dennis, you know that." _

_"Of course I do. You and I are going to grow old together, with our son and see him have children."_

_"Yeah that would be nice. Do you ever worry about the future?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Just in general. things about the future."_

_"No, because I know that everyday I'll wake up with you in my arms and every night I'll go to sleep in your arms."_

It made sense to Dennis why she asked that question that night. It was because she was dying, and she wanted to know what he thought of the future. He was never one to plan ahead, think of the future, he lived in the moment, in the now. Emma loved scrap booking, it was one of her favorite past times. He picked up one of the scrap books and opened it.

'Dennis, Happy birthday, I love you. The years we have spent together have been the most wonderful years for me. Our son Javier makes me so happy, one day he'll be a strong gentleman like yourself, but for now, we'll live in the moment.' Emma always wrote a small note for him in every scrap book she made.

"After all the starts and stops we keep coming back to these two hearts, two angels who've been rescued from the fall, and after all that we've been through, it all comes down to me and you, I guess it's meant to be, forever you and me, after all." Their song began playing over the loudspeakers in the living room.

"Javier, did you turn that on?" Dennis asked getting up in search of his son. He felt his phone beginning to vibrate, and when he looked at the caller ID, it showed Emma's name.

"What? Javier are you playing with your mother's phone?" Still no response. He felt one last vibrate with a text message from Emma.

"You were my first love, my last love, my one true love." Dennis dropped the phone in shock, incredulous that maybe Melinda had been right.

**-melinda and jim-**

"Oh I don't feel so good." Melinda said softly as she all of a sudden felt woozy. Melinda was brainstorming with Rick in her shop while Andrea was working on some of the inventory. Rick caught Melinda as she fell, but forgetting that she was gaining weight from her pregnancy didn't anticipate that she was heavier and they both fell to the ground, his body cushioning hers.

"Melinda!"

"Get Jim, you can run a lot faster." Rick got up gingerly laying Melinda in Andrea's arms and ran out of the shop.

"Hey I was just on my way over, when I saw Rick, what happened?"

"I don't know Jim, she just collapsed." Andrea was getting hysterical worried that she hadn't been paying more attention to her friend. She felt it was her fault Melinda collapsed. She felt she should have made sure Melinda was eating enough food.

"Okay, I'll get Bobby over here with a stretcher." A few minutes later Melinda was rushed out of the store on a stretcher with Jim following into the ambulance.

"We're coming too, we'll meet you there." Rick called out motioning for Andrea to get into his car.

"Hello? I know you can see me, I saw you look right at me! Look you need to help me, you see that guy over there standing by that bed? No, him, that's my husband, and that tramp he's with, I don't know who she thinks she is-" A brunette ghost was standing in front of her waving her hand back and forth in Melinda's face. Melinda was trying to relax on the bed, but of course she could never relax in a hospital always someone needing help. She collapsed earlier because of a vision she had.

_"Hello, Melinda."_

_"Carl? What are you doing here?"_

_"Don't say it in such a surprised tone, I told you I would always be watching over you. But to the matter at hand, you need to know something, your children will affect your future in more ways than one."_

_"Children? I thought I was only having one."_

_"Yes, children, twins in fact."_

_"Will they be able to do what I do?"_

_"No."_

_"That's good, they can have a normal life." Melinda said relieved that the ghostly gift maybe would stop at her generation._

_"They will be able to do so much more." Carl whispered into her ear before he disappeared._

"Not now." Melinda muttered quietly to herself.

"Yes, now, what is that matter? It's obvious that tramp he's with is just a gold digger. I have to do something about that, perhaps cause her to trip and fall down a flight of stairs. "

"You're dead." Melinda coughed to the ghost that was standing in front of her bothering her. It was just Jim nearby but they were still in a public area, with only a curtain blocking them from view of other patients who were just having check ups.

"What?" Jim stopped reading the Reader's Digest he was currently engrossed in to look over at Melinda.

"There's a ghost bothering me, apparently her husband is standing over there with his new wife." Melinda nodded slightly looking through the crack of the curtain.

"That's just wrong, he can share."

"Jim, she's dead." Melinda said laughing slightly at his joke.

"Mrs. Gordon?" Melinda jumped, unprepared for the doctor to be back so soon.

"Hey, you need to pay attention, you need to help." The brunette ghost called out to Melinda.

"Later." Melinda coughed out again to cover up why she was stating later.

"Yes." Melinda said clearly. Dr. Anderson poked his head in making sure she was decent and came inside the curtain.

"Okay, so the tests we ran on you showed you're perfectly fine, as are your babies."

"Babies?" Jim asked dropping the magazine from his hand.

"Yes, you're having twins." Dr. Anderson said, smiling at the pair. "And to think you guys were worried about getting pregnant."

"Wow, that's amazing, why didn't we see this at the first sonogram?"

"Sometimes, early on, it's harder to detect because we assume there is only one baby to be looking for, so immediately when we find one infant, we stop looking around for the other one and because they are small, they have lots of room to move around and be somewhere we're not looking for. Both babies are happy and healthy, so whatever caused your fainting may have just been lack of hydration, so make sure you drink something with more electrolytes."

"Okay, I will, thank you Dr. Anderson."

"No problem, I will see you in about 4 weeks." Dr. Anderson opened and closed the curtain giving them privacy again.

"Twins? I can't believe it." Jim said hugging Melinda.

"Jim?"

"Yeah, Mel?"

"I had a vision today, I think it's what made me collapse. Carl visited me today.

"You mean Carl the watcher? Guy who threw the bodies in the lake?"

"Yeah, him, but he's atoning for his sins by being a watcher, specifically over me, and well my children now. He told me I was having twins who would be more powerful than me."

"More powerful? What's more powerful than seeing ghosts?"

"I don't know. My Grandma never dealt with this, when she was crossing over ghosts they weren't nearly as powerful as they are today."

"Well, for your sake and our children, I hope they stay away from you."

"Me too." Melinda hugged Jim even tighter than before.

**-melinda and jim-**

"Look, I don't know how you knew, but last night my wife was there with me, I could feel her. She told me things only she would know." Dennis burst into the store the next morning not letting Melinda speak.

"You said you felt her presence? How?"

"She played our song from our wedding, then she sent me a text message that only she said to me, no one else knew she said that. I believe you." The moment the words were out of his mouth, Emma appeared next to him. This time she looked beautiful, her red hair with soft gentle waves, her green eyes sparkling, and her clothes were dry and unwrinkled.

"She's here." Melinda said slightly nodding her head in the direction where Emma was standing.

"Where?" Dennis looked frantically around.

"Right next to you. She's wearing that blue sweater you gave to her one year for Christmas but it's two sizes too large."

"My hand at knitting, I wanted to try something new for her." Dennis said with a faint smirk.

"Dennis was my first love, my last love, my one true love. I was only 16 years old when we met, still in high school, but it didn't matter, I knew he was the one. He understood me, and was there for all of the time. We didn't start dating until I turned 18, but I was already in love with him before then. Everyone told us that it wouldn't work, but we had a love that no one could understand.

"What is she saying?" Dennis asked noting that Melinda would occasionally nod her head.

"She's saying how people said your love wouldn't work, but that you proved them wrong, and how in love she was with you. That you understood her and made her feel safe."

"The reason why I was seeing Dr. Reeves so frequently was because I was dying of cancer.I didn't want to tell Dennis because our marriage was so perfect, our son Javier was so young to understand his mother was dying. Dr. Reeves knew a really good oncologist and that's why I went to him and not my own husband. I didn't want him to have to watch me suffer. I thought that my cancer may have been treatable."

"She didn't want you to have to watch her suffer, that's why she went to Dr. Bishop first. She thought her cancer may have been treatable"

"Can she hear me?"

"Yes, she can. She'll hear every word you say."

"Honey , I love you, Javier loves you, we would have been there through and through no matter what pain could have happened. We would always be here."

"I know but I couldn't have let you seen me suffer. I was too young to die, but I realized that if I was to die it was fate."

"What about that night you died?" Dennis asked.

"I remember now. I was so upset that my cancer was untreatable and I only had 6 months to live. For some, that's enough time to say goodbye and put their things in order, but for me it wasn't enough time. How could I tell my husband and my son that I would die and there was nothing that could be done. I took out a life insurance policy on myself, that would mature within enough time. I didn't tell Dennis because I didn't want him to fight against something that had already been decided. I was in so much pain, I thought ending it would be the best thing for all of us. I didn't think about Dennis or Javier enough to realize what I was about to do would be terrible to them. I was driving that night in the dark, I knew the road, as I had driven it many times. I decided that I would drive off the cliff, but as the last moment I wanted to spend my last month with my family. It was too late.

_She was in a car racing down the road, too quickly, there was a light coming up ahead. The car wouldn't stop, the speedometer read 60 miles an hour. This was too fast, the turn was coming too quickly, she tried to stomp on the brake but the car wasn't slowing. She was rapidly increasing rather than slowing down, she closed her eyes and felt the car lift up as the ground disappeared underneath. She hit the guard rail with the side of her car, spinning right off the edge of the cliff. She was falling, she tried to undo her seatbelt but it was jammed. No, this was a mistake, she didn't want to die like this. She didn't have everything in order, how would she tell her husband and her son? They needed her._

"She originally thought killing herself would be the easiest thing for all of you, but at the last moment she realized she wanted to spend that last month with you but it was already too late. Her brake jammed and prevented her from slowing from the turn. She didn't want to die. She thought of you and Javier, realizing what mistake she had made."

"So she didn't kill herself?"

"No, she wanted to live, but it was too late for her to change her decision."

"I never told Javier exactly how his mother died, just that she died in a car accident, he's too young to understand all of this."

"She knows, and she wishes there could be an easier way to say it."

"Tell him, I love him with everything I ever had. He was everything to me, I hate that I didn't get to spend as much time as I would have liked with him. It's not fair that fate dictated we would not be together for the rest of our lives. He will always be my one true love and I will be waiting for him on the other side." Emma smiled one last time, leaning over to place the gentlest kiss on his lips before slowing walking into the light. Dennis put his hands on his lips where she had just kissed him.

"Thank you." Emma smiled before she disappeared.

"She's crossed over."

"Thank you, for everything, for letting me know that my wife didn't commit suicide, and that she will always love me."

"You're welcome." Dennis hugged Melinda before leaving the shop. He looked at her one last time before finally leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>note 1: Dr. Jake Reeves is the friend of Emma Frost, in case anyone got confused.<strong>

**note 2: Story's not over yet!**


End file.
